The New Pups
Chapter 1 : The New Pups Bryan : Okay pups now that your 2 years old and Responsible, Me and your mother are going to give you your Jobs that you always Wanted. Alexis : Alright let's start with Chloe. I heard you wanted to be a Snow Pup. Chloe : Yes it's my Dream! Bryan : Then you are now Officially the Snow pup dog! Alexis : "Hugs Chloe" Oh Honey I'm glad that your 2 Years old and have a Job! Bryan : Next up Eric! I heard that you wanted to be a Police Pup? Eric : Yes it's my Dream to be a Police Pup. Then you are now Officially the Police Pup Dog. And you are Chase's Trainee. Alexis : And last but not least Bryan Jr. I heard you wanted to be a Fire Pup? Bryan Jr. : Yep. Alexis : Then your Officially a Fire pup. Bryan : Well that was all Pups now you can go outside and have some fun. Pups : Hooray! Chloe : Hey guys you wanna play Tug or war with me? Eric : Oh um Sorry sis me and Junior are going to Soccer so yeah.... Chloe : *Sighs* It's okay I'll just play by Myself than... Voice : We'll Play with you! Chloe : Huh? Who said that? Voice : Over here Silly! Chloe : *Turns around and see's some other pups that she never seen Before* Voice : Hi! The Name's Adam and These are my sister's Isabel and Fudge. What's Yours? Chapter 2 : Eric's Surprise Chloe : Hi I'm Ch-Chloe. Adam : Hi Chloe! now let's play Tug or War! Chloe : hehe... Alright. "Blushes" I'm going to get the Rope! Bryan Jr. : Uh... Sis who is this? Chloe : Oh Bro! Heh... this is Adam and his Sister's Isabel and Fudge. Adam : Hi! Do you wanna Play? Eric : No! Look Dude if you make Plans Kissing my Sister your Dead got it?! Adam : Uh. Sure! and why would I do anything like that? Me and your Sister just Met. And you don't have to be Jealous. Eric : I'M NOT JEALOUS! Adam: Okay! Okay! your not Jealous but your Probably just mad right? Eric : *Growls* Why you little.... Gah! "Pounces" Bryan Jr. : Eric Stop! *Thinks* Man i wish i was a Police Pup so I can catch Eric in my net before he tries to kill Adam! Adam : Ah! Get off of me! Eric : Not Until you Admit that you will never ever Touch my sister! Adam : Okay! Okay! I promise to never touch your Sister! Chloe : Eric get off of him! He didn't do anything to you! Why do you always have to ruin Everything! I wish you were never my Brother! *Runs off crying* Chapter 3 : A Upset Eric Eric's heart Crushed as he heard those words over and over again in his mind. His Heart felt like a vase and someone dropped it and it Fell into a Million Pieces. Bryan Jr. : Hey Bro... you okay? Bryan Jr. asked as he Put his Paw on his Brother's back. Aww! I Totally messed up! Eric Said has he put his ears down. Bryan Jr : Yeah you kinda did. Eric : What I'm I going to do? She'll hate me Forever! Bryan Jr. Eh.. not really.. Just go talk to her and say your sorry. That's what I'll do if I messed up. Eric : Okay I'll try! Then Eric Ran to go find his sister. Fudge : Hey Eric Baby where you Going? Eric : I'm going to find my sister and your not my baby. Fudge Rolled her eyes as she said Whatever. Eric : Anyways have you seen her? Fudge : Well yeah! I saw her a few minutes ago! She ran passed me and said she was going to a Mountain to howl at the moon. Eric : Hm.. going to a Mountain to howl by the moon... *Gasps* She's going to Green Valley Mountain! And that Mountain isn't to far from here! I Must go now before it get's too dark! Bryan Jr. : Wait Bro! I'll come with You. Chapter 4 : A Unhappy and Powerful Eric Chloe : "Sighs" Why does he has to Ruin everything! I'll Probably have a Better life without him. Just then Chloe heard a Familiar Voice. Adam : Hey Chloe! Why are you so Upset? Chloe : Adam?! is that you? Adam : Heh.. yeah. Chloe Jumped into Adam's arms and Hugged him tight. Chloe : Oh I'm so glad your Okay! I thought he Tried to Kill you? Adam : Yeah he tried too... But after a Few Seconds he let me go. Chloe : Oh Good! Adam : Uh Chloe.... I Have something really Important to tell you.... Chloe : What is it Adam? Adam : Chloe your the Beautiful Pup in the world then any other Pup and I Just wondering if you wanted to be my girl? Chloe Froze for a Moment and then Pinned Adam Happily. Chloe : Aw that's so sweet of you Adam.Yes I Will be your girl Adam!! Adam : Then you must wear this Butterfly ring that i made for you to Show the Symbol of our Love! Chloe : Okay Dokie! "Puts the ring on" Adam this is the happiest day of my Life! Since I um.. Have a crush on you... Adam : Well I have a Confession to make... On the First day I met you I fell in love you Instantly. Eric : Aw! That's so adorable! But it won't Happen. Adam : What? Who said that?! Eric : ME! Eric jumped out from a bush. Bryan Jr. : And ME! Bryan Jr. Jumped out from a other Bush but tripped and fell on his Stomach. Adam And Chloe : ERIC? Eric : Yep it's me. Surprise Surprise. You didn't expect me and Bryan Jr. To come here did you? Chloe : N-no.. Adam : How dare you... Eric : Adam! You have 3 Choices! Number one is you can leave my baby sister alone! Or two, I can hurt you for going near my sister or three, You can leave Adventure Bay and with your sisters and never show your faces here ever again. Adam : Fine! My Decision is Final. I'll leave. But I'll only Come back for my Chloe. Eric : No you won't! now Scam! Chloe : "Sighs" Eric I'm so sorry that I was so mean to you.. I promise to never to that to you ever again. Eric : Aw. It's okay sis. I was just trying to protect you and I know how much you liked him.. Chloe : "Giggles" Honestly, I didn't really like him that much. Bryan Jr. : Yeah he was kinda a pain in the butt huh? Chloe : Hehe yep. Eric : Heh. Well lets go home before Mom and Dad find out that we're gone. Chloe : Okay. I love you Brother.. Eric : I love you too sis.. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories